Lawson Freezes Havoc and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Lawson Freezes Havoc Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. This is her first grounded video featuring Captain Havoc, the main character of the not very well-known and mostly underrated Sega Genesis video game, High Seas Havoc. Plot Havoc, Bridget, and Tide are going on a relaxing vacation on the high seas. Suddenly, the ship comes to a complete stop, as they are now surrounded by ice in an Arctic climate. Havoc, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. As everybody stares in awe at the flare, the flare unexpectedly lands in the ship, setting it on fire. With the ship burning fast, everybody jumps off for their safety. They start searching through survival boxes for supplies. Unfortunately, as the crew is trying to survive the cold weather, Lawson appears and steals a can of beans that Havoc is trying to open with a can opener. This results in a brief chase, which ends when Havoc lands in the very cold water, freezing him in a block of ice. A while later, after Lawson has left, Tails appears in a helicopter to bring Havoc's crew home. They tell him what happened to havoc, and after Tails drops off Tide and Bridget off at their island so they can thaw Havoc, he goes to Third Street Elementary School and tells Randall to warn Miss Finster about what happened. He does, and Miss Finster scolds Lawson for letting Havoc freeze into ice, and Lawson got a level 14 detention at Principal Prickly's office. Transcript (Havoc, Bridget, and Tide are sailing across the ocean in their pirate ship. Havoc is steering the ship while singing a sea shanty, Tide is drinking out of a coconut, and Bridget is relaxing on a lounge chair) Havoc: (singing) Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Bridget: It was such a great idea to take a nice, relaxing vacation and explore the seven seas. Tide: I think so, too. It's so good for us pirate seals to relax and get away from the stress of everyday life. I don't know what could possibly go wrong on this vacation. (Suddenly, the ship comes to a complete stop, and Havoc and his crew feel a cold breeze) Havoc: Brrr...Anyone else feel kinda chilly? Bridget: Why does it feel so cold right now? Tide: And why isn't the ship moving? (They all look off the deck and realize that they're surrounded by ice in a cold and snowy climate) Bridget: We're in the Arctic? That's impossible! I thought we weren't going to cross the Arctic Sea. (Havoc takes out his map and looks through it, realizing they might have went in the wrong direction) Havoc: Hmmm...I think we must have taken a wrong turn at Bora Bora. Bridget: No kidding. Tide: What are we going to do, Havoc? (Havoc thinks for a minute, and then gets an idea) Havoc: I have an idea! Why don't we light up a signal flare so someone will come and rescue us? Bridget: That's a great idea! (Havoc pulls out his signal flare gun and fires it off. Unfortunately, the flame doesn't go where Havoc wanted it to go, and it lands on the ship) Bridget: Oh no! It didn't work! The flare landed on the ship! Tide: And now it's gonna burn down! Havoc: Well, in that case...Abandon ship! (Havoc jumps out of the ship, with Bridget and Tide following. A moment later, the ship has completely burned down, and Havoc has only managed to salvage a few crates. Bridget has built a fire, and is huddling close to it to keep warm) Bridget: Brrr...How long will it be until someone finds us in this super-cold place? Havoc: I have no idea, Bridget. Until someone comes and rescues us, we just have to use some of the things we have to survive. Tide: I sure hope we can find some food in here, because I'm starving! (As Tide searches for something edible in the crates, he eventually finds a can of beans) Tide: Guys, I finally found some food! Havoc: That's great, Tide! Hopefully, those beans will last us for a couple of days or so. Now, if only I could find a can opener. (Havoc searches through another crate to find a handheld can opener he can use. Just as his back is turned, someone grabs the can of beans. Havoc eventually finds a can opener, but when he turns around, he sees that the beans are gone) Havoc: Huh? Where did the beans go? Voice: Right here, sucker! (Havoc turns his head to see Lawson, who is wearing full winter gear, waving the can around in his hand) Havoc: Hey! That's some of the only food supply we have! Give it back right now! Lawson: Come and get it, you stupid seal pirate! (Havoc chases Lawson across the icy land, brandishing his sword. Lawson is wearing skis, and soon Havoc regrets not wearing any as well, because while Lawson is gliding across the ice with no problem, Havoc is slipping and sliding away. As this happens, Bridget and Tide have sawed a hole in the ice and are now ice fishing, hoping to catch a fish to eat. Before Tide can get a bite from his fishing rod, however, Lawson grabs a lawn gnome from a nearby crate and hurls is at Havoc, who hurtles across the ice until the gnome falls into the fishing hole, making it even bigger than it was before. Havoc falls into the fishing hole, and after he comes out, he's completely frozen in a block of ice. Tide and Bridget are shocked. They pull Havoc out and scold Lawson for freezing up their captain) Lawson: Ha ha ha, he really fell for it! Bridget: Kid, why did you have to do that to Havoc? He was only trying to help us survive in this freezing cold weather. Tide: Yeah, you shouldn't have tricked him into falling into our ice fishing hole. That was just plain mean! Lawson: Aw, stop complaining. You guys won't survive, anyway, Your captain will stay frozen until you can pull yourselves together and find someplace warmer. All right, I'm outta here! (Lawson takes off. A while later, after Bridget and Tide have lit up a signal fire, they see a helicopter coming down for them. The pilot is none other than Miles "Tails" Prower) Bridget: Finally! Someone's here to take us home! Tails: Hey, guys! Did you get stranded in this frozen Arctic climate? Tide: Yes, we did. We were looking through our remaining crates to see if we could find some food, and we found a can of beans. But then this kid wearing a blue hat came and stole it from us, so then Havoc chased after him and fell into a hole we were using to catch some fish. Bridget: And now, as you can see, he's frozen in a huge block of ice. Tails: Wow, that sounded pretty tough. I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, though. I'll bring you guys home so Havoc can thaw out. Bridget: You will? That's great! Tails: Hop in and get comfortable! We're ready for takeoff! (Bridget and Tide hop into the helicopter, holding Havoc's frozen body. Tails flies the three seal pirates back to their home island) Bridget: Thank you for bringing us home, Tails. Now, hopefully, we can melt the ice and get Havoc back up and running again. Tide: We should probably build another ship, too. Tails: You're welcome, guys. Now I'm going to Third Street Elementary School to tell Randall what that kid did. (When Tails arrives at Third Street School, he comes over to Randall to tell Miss Finster) Tails: Randall, Lawson has done something stupid again. Randall: He did? What did he do this time? Tails: He tricked Havoc into freezing up when he and his crew were stranded in the frozen north. Can you tell Miss Finster so she can send Lawson to the principal's office? Randall: Okay, Tails, I'm on it! (Randall runs into the building and down the hallway to tell Miss Finster about what happened) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster! Lawson just froze Havoc in the freezing arctic climate while he was trying to survive after a shipwreck! Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, i'll deal with Lawson right now. (Miss Finster walks into the Cafeteria where Lawson is drinking some hot chocolate out of a thermos) Lawson: Uh-oh, not Miss Finster again! Miss Finster: Oh yes again Lawson, I heard from Randall that you froze Havoc, just because he and his crew were trying to survive in the Arctic after their ship burned down. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever freeze someone in a block of ice. You see freezing a video game character in a block of ice undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep up with you kids causing trouble in the winter. But Miss Finster assures me that is extremely dangerous. I have no choice but to give you detention level 14. Lawson: Level 14? I hate You, Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Make that level 15, are you ready to push me any further? Plus, you will not watch TV, have any fun, go outside, or participate at recess or any field trips during January, February, and most of March, and you're not having February vacation off from school. This means you'll stay in school to have detention level 15 until spring starts. Voices * Paul as Havoc * Justin as Tide * Julie as Bridget * Eric as Lawson, Tails, and Randall * Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff